


“Incriminating Evidence”

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-24
Updated: 2005-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape goes looking for incriminating evidence, and finds it…but he didn’t expect what he actually finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Incriminating Evidence”

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 17-24 February 2005  
> Short Summary: Snape goes looking for incriminating evidence, and finds it…but he didn’t expect what he actually finds.  
> Warning: n/a  
> Spoilers (if any): “Prisoner of Azkaban”  
> Feedback: Feedback is certainly appreciated. The more constructive, the better....
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter-related. I’m just borrowing from the toybox for a little entertainment. I promise I’ll put them back mostly unharmed.
> 
> Author’s Note, the First: [](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](http://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/) wanted more Snupin from me. Who am I to deny her a little happiness?
> 
> Author’s Note, the Second: Title was suggested by [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Author’s Note, the Third: This may be the beginning of a series. Not sure yet....
> 
> Author's Note, the Fourth: I have only read the first 3 books in the series. So I’m doing a lot of speculation based on spoilers and such from my friends. If there’s an inaccuracy, let me know and I’ll fix it…

  


“Come to gloat, have you, Severus?”

He didn’t answer me. I knew he wouldn’t, not yet. I didn’t stop my packing, but I did manage to sneak a glance at him. He stood there in the doorway, rigidly postured, arms crossed over his chest; he wore that supercilious, disappointed smirk on this face. He didn’t look nearly as victorious as I’d expected. But then, one never could tell what went on beneath the surface there. Still waters ran awfully deep where Severus Snape was concerned, and all hidden beneath that veneer of contempt and disgust for the rest of us.

“Making sure I don’t take anything I shouldn’t? Or perhaps leave anything I shouldn’t? Oh I know, you’re looking for incriminating evidence against me. Will you ever grow out of that boyish anger?”

His smirk morphed into the ever-familiar sneer of superiority.

I sighed and went back to my packing. It was obvious he’d come to supervise my work. Dragging it out wouldn’t do any good. I found comfort in the repetition of physically packing my things. Yes, a spell, a flick of the wand, they could easily get this done in a few moments. But I preferred the grounding effects of doing it myself.

“I will stay until you finish, Lupin.”

His voice startled me. I’d grown so used to his presence in that short time; I dismissed the novelty, the adrenalin rush.

“That’s your choice, Severus,” I replied calmly. “There’s nothing that will lead you to Sirius Black. Until I saw him in the Shrieking Shack, I’d had no contact with him since the day James and Lily were killed. I was aiding no one but my students…and myself.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Again, that’s your choice, Severus. There’s nothing more I can say to convince you otherwise.”

In the next instant, the door slammed shut and locked behind him, and Severus suddenly loomed over me. His presence overwhelmed me, enough to take a step back. The sneer turned more sinister. “Afraid of the truth, Lupin?” The words were almost a purr.

“Which truth would that be, Severus?” My nostrils flared as his scent surrounded me. It wasn’t even twenty-four hours past the full, white weight of the moon, and I could still feel its effects. My tongue darted out to drag across suddenly dry lips. He smelled of so many things that tugged at my senses: potions, perspiration, power…and something else I couldn’t quite place. “Yours or the one the rest of us see?”

The tip of his wand was tapping against my nose. “Give me a reason, Lupin, I beg of you.”

I chuckled at the memory of the last time he’d uttered words similar to those. The easing of tension restored my equilibrium and allowed me to take a step back, pushing the wand away. “That’s right, Severus. Take the safe way out. Claim self-defense. I’m sure the apparent lack of control makes you sleep better at night.” Stepping around him, I returned to gathering and packing my things.

‘Just one reason,” he muttered darkly. “Do something.”

And I sprang into action, invading his personal space, pressing him back against the wall. Leaning in closer, I took a deep breath, inhaling that particular blend of scents from earlier. Only this time I realized that “odd” scent. Belatedly I saw I’d let the wolf take over again.

As his wand clattered to the floor, I chuckled again, a low rumbling noise. “Don’t like when the shoe’s on the other foot, do you, Severus?”

He stared at me, face paler than usual. His body was stiff, rigid with fear…and other things. I felt my grin grow wider at that realization, and I leaned in closer, pressing him against the wall with my body. Yes, there was certainly a part of him that was enjoying this as much as I was. Placing my hands on the wall to either side of his head, I tilted my head closer to take in another lungful of his scent, delighting in his squirming.

“What in bloody hell do you think you’re doing, Lupin?” he sneered halfheartedly.

“Why, Severus, isn’t it obvious?” I taunted. “I’m giving you what you wanted. No, what you begged me for.”

“You’re as mad as Black if you think—“

“I believe your exact words were ‘Give me a reason, Lupin, I beg of you.’ Isn’t that what you said?” I kept my tone deceptively mild, but couldn’t quite contain the smirk.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Do I?” I murmured in his ear, practically purred it. “Why don’t you explain it to me?”

“Let me go, Lupin,” he growled. “Or I’ll tell Headmaster—“

“You’ll tell him what, Severus?” I cut in smoothly. “That you came to spy on me, hoping to find something incriminating? And when you didn’t, you attacked me, leaving me no recourse but to defend myself? Or will you tell him how you liked it when I defended myself?”

“I’ll tell him no such thing.”

I clucked my tongue at him. “Denial doesn’t suit you, Severus. We both know the hedonist that lives beneath your ascetic façade.”

He grabbed at me, whether to push me away or take my wand I wasn’t certain. What I was certain of was his hand on my arse, pulling me closer for just a fraction of a moment. And then he pushed me, but I stayed put. For all the bulk of his robes, he was never much stronger than me.

“Let me go, Lupin, or I’ll—“

“Or you’ll what? Cry for help? Beg me to stop? Beg me not to stop is more like it.” I reached down, the wolf truly making me bolder, and rubbed across the front of his trousers. Pressing lightly against the bulge I knew I’d find there, I murmured, “This tells me you don’t want me to stop, Severus. This and the scent of your arousal and your fear make a heady temptation I should probably resist.”

I grinned more ferally at his low groan. He tried to cover it with a halfhearted growl, closing his eyes when he realized he’d failed. The faint tinge of embarrassment across his cheeks darkened as I continued to stroke his trapped erection.

“Remus, please…”

“Please what, Severus?” I asked, my words a silken whisper of breath against his cheek. “Let yourself go, live in the moment. Enjoy it. No regrets, no worries, just feel.”

“Stop.”

It was barely more than an exhalation of breath. I nearly missed it, but in my disbelief, I ignored it and continued. I was far more fascinated in his physical reactions, in making him lose control.

“Lupin, stop,” he groaned, gripping my wrist tightly. When I continued, assuming him closer to release than I’d thought, his grip tightened. “Now!”

Stilling my body, I studied him. His face was flushed and I could see a faint trace of sweat along his hairline. He held himself so rigidly, my body ached in sympathy. Regret and loathing danced within his dark eyes, holding his arousal under the surface until it drowned. As his erection went flaccid beneath my palm, I sighed and took a step back.

“Still playing it safe, Severus? You just can’t take the risk for once and actually enjoy yourself, indulge, can you?”

“That wasn’t—“

“Lies? Is that how you’ll treat this? Severus, you were hard and arching into my touch. Are you so in need of control that you’d deny that?” His feeble sneer was the end of my limits. “Get out, Severus. Get out and leave me alone. Go be the martyr you feel you need to be. Spread the word that the horrible werewolf attacked you and forced himself on you. It won’t matter in the long run. You and I both know the truth.”

He stared at me, still rooted to his spot. One hand gripped his robes in a white-knuckled fist. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but nothing came out.

“Why do you deny yourself something simply for the joy of enjoying it? Must you only get satisfaction from trodding on others?”

“I…”

“Did you think you could tame me, Severus? Make me safe? Feel superior because you bent me to your will?” I growled my frustration. “Or are you afraid of the wolf? Can’t forget that attack, can you? Yes, you have scars from that attack, I will grant you that. But your scars are nothing to the scars I bear.”

“That wasn’t my—“

“Do you know there are people who would willingly tempt the wolf? Men who would willingly tempt the wolf and take the consequences? I’ve no time for little boys who think they can play with the men. Don’t bother me until you’ve grown up, Severus. I’m through with you.”

I turned my back on him and went back to my packing. I willed myself to ignore him until he finally skulked out of the room, tail tucked between his legs. Once I knew he was gone, I slumped into my chair and took a deep, shuddering breath. I’d played with fire and narrowly escaped.

Perhaps it was best that I was leaving Hogwarts. My will had never been all that strong, and temptation was far too attractive within these stone walls.


End file.
